


Warmed Up

by Sugar_and_Spice



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Spice/pseuds/Sugar_and_Spice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon's self-conscious about how cold he is, but a certain frisky red head knows how to warm up him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmed Up

She set her hand on his chest and gently eased him back. Simon swallowed a hard knot in his throat as her eyes glazed over in unison to a mischievous smile. It meant so much more to him now, that he was the way he was, that she found him physically appealing. How much so he really couldn’t say, but the fact she’d even touch his cold, ugly body was enough. It had been years he’d gone without a lovers embrace. Her index finger hooked one of his belt loops and tugged gently, to bring him closer as she leaned over his exposed chest. Betty parted her lips and planted a soft sensual kiss on his chilled skin. The heat of her mouth sent tremors of pleasure up and down his body, making Simon stiff…in more places than one. He fell back, white hair fanning around his head, as she leaned over his body like a predator eyeing its next meal.

Simon shifted under her, his breath bated under her sensual touches. Sucking on his lean collarbone the feisty redhead indulged in making him feel special. He reached up and ghosted his fingertips over her back, over the fading scratches from their few previous escapades, wanting so badly to touch her. She hated for her lover to feel insecure. Smiling into his flesh Betty trailed little kisses down his stomach, batting his hands away when he tried to stop her. Simon leaned up, trying to see what she was getting at. He watched her kiss his tummy and offer him a sly wink, making him blush.

Her last light kiss was on the brim of his trousers. Simon looked down, confused. A wicked smile played on his princess’s lips as they parted and mouthed ‘I love you’. He knew what that meant and his blood rushed to…Simon hoped she didn’t notice the instant reaction. He hated to seem so desperate. But Betty had noticed, and bit her bottom lip as her eyes darted downward. When she looked back up he had his arm over his face, trying to hide the embarrassment. Her sweet voice chuckled lightly,

“Don’t be so shy,” she whispered, easing her cheek onto his cold tummy

“Sorry,” he apologized and she could tell he was short of breath, “Princess… it’s just…”

“Shush,” she gave his stomach a light smack, “Whatever you’re going to say, just don’t say it. I don’t want to hear it, Mr. Petrikov,” her nails lightly raked against his skin and he shivered, “Now relax”

“W-Wait,” he gasped as she kissed his stomach, “L-Let me Betty…” his voice was slightly raspy as he reached down to undo his pants, shakily pulling away when she batted at his hands, “W-Wha-”

“Relax,” she breathed onto his midsection, tone more stern, enjoying the little noise that gurgled in his throat as a response, “I’ll do it.”

His tense hands pulled back and fidgeted on his belly, fingers nervously intertwining as Betty lightly tapped the button to his trousers. She took her time on purpose, slowly undoing the button and zipper. At the sound of the zipper going down Simon made a feint noise of anticipation. Simon bit his bottom lip as Betty hovered over his most sensitive area, her gentle, tepid breath a wicked tease. Her hands ghosted up his thighs and lightly found a place to nestle. Looking up she saw his head off to one side and the way he grit his teeth in anticipation. This was a treat she saved for special occasions and Simon never took it for granted. Just to be a tease she blew on the end and watched him squirm and lightly buck.

“Oh…” he moaned as his face flustered, “Betty…please don’t…don’t…”

She blew again and his back arched as ecstasy enveloped his senses. His fingers pressed lightly into her hair and then pulled away, the tendrils of her locks fanning from his fingertips in a wave of red. Gripping the sheets with the force he needed to relieve the pressure Simon twisted a little, forcing her to hold his hips still. He covered his face with his hands to muffle a deep throated growl when she blew for a third time. Throwing his head back into the bed Simon grit his pointed teeth and tried to hold himself together.

“Ah…don’t…”

“But you like it,” She slyly commented, giving his thighs a gentle squeeze, “Don’t pretend…I know the warmth is your favorite part”

Simon looked at her, a little desperation in his face as she crawled up to nuzzle his neck and kiss his jaw. Her body was so warm, especially her stomach as it pressed against his. And Simon felt guilty as a few bumps formed on her silky flesh as she lay on top of him. But Betty didn’t mind, she delved her fingers into his hair and kissed him anyway. She pressed her face against his in a quiet comforting form of approval. Sighing, Simon rubbed his face against hers and restrained from grabbing her with his cold hands. Betty moved his hair around with her face and licked up the lean tendon of his neck.

Chuckling when his entire body twisted into her mouth Betty pulled back and looked into his hazy, lustful eyes. He’d do anything for her, be happy just to touch her. Oh how this man worshiped her and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t get a buzz out of it. He tilted his head, whispering his desire through poetry into her ear. His breath was chilly but his words were warm. Betty closed her eyes as her cheeks flushed. Oh, his voice, it was so tender and loving. How she longed to hear it mewl her name in bliss.

“Simon…” She told him sweetly, “Don’t cover your mouth. I want to hear you darling”

Simon knew she had a thing for his voice, so he wasn’t surprised when she would request him to talk during lovemaking. At least, even if he was no longer as attractive as he once was, his voice could get a rise out of his princess. Betty ran a hand onto his lower stomach and lightly raked her nails as she pulled it back. The other hand wrapped around him and gently moved. This tested her request as she found Simon struggling to refrain from covering his mouth as the euphoria induced thoughts left his blue lips. Smirking, she lowered her face to the tip. Her lips were inches from him and every word chilled the man beneath her.

“How does it feel?” She cooed, breathing below his belt line

“Oh…” He shook, shoulders tensing at the sensation, “Warm…w-w-wonderful…princess…p-please…please”

“Only because you asked so nicely.”

Simon took a sharp intake of breath as he suddenly felt the wet warm heat of her mouth on him. A long low moan escaped as she slowly moved up and down, ever so lightly letting her teeth scrape against the tender flesh. It was almost too much to process, the way his body seemed to thaw and grow warm. He wished he could feel this way forever. Looking down he met her eyes and nearly lost it. Betty could tell by the shortness of his breath and the way he was moving his hips that he wouldn’t be long. But that wasn’t the point of this. The point was to make him feel good, and loved and most importantly _wanted_. This new body made her baby self conscious and an evening of focusing on his needs often helped ease these doubts. She lifted off him, feeling somewhat guilty for robbing him of his sweet release. Simon mewled as he pawed at his princess, begging her not to stop. She grabbed him and lightly rubbed to keep him elated.

“I’m so close,” He whined softly, hands finding the one she rested on his stomach, “please don’t stop…please…princess…I’ll do anything…keep going, please”

“Not yet,” Betty whispered impishly, “Don’t finish till I say”

“That’s cruel,” He argued weakly as she slowed her strokes, “I…I don’t know if I can…”

“For me?” She asked sweetly, flicking her tongue on his lower stomach, “Do it for me?”

“Please…Betty…” He begged, “If you…do some more I’ll try…I’ll AH-AHHH!”

She removed her hand and went down as far as she could go. Shutting his eyes tightly Simon squirmed, moaned and growled lustful words. He couldn’t help himself when he dug his fingers into her hair and bucked into her mouth. Throwing his head back he spewed everything in his mind through wanting whispers; how much he loved her, how much he wanted her, how beautiful she was. A breathy moan left him as he nearly finished, but remembered that his princess had requested him not too. Oh, but it was so HARD.

“Oh prin-princess…oh, GOD”, He moaned, arching off the bed, “Please. Oh… god, please!”

Betty slowly pulled off of his throbbing need and looked up at his flushed and pleading face. She sat up and crawled over him, one hand removing her undergarments. Simon gripped her upper arms as she positioned herself, never looking more beautiful. Locking eyes with him she leaned forward and kissed the end of his nose, before playfully suckling on the end of it. He gripped her hips and led her down onto him. And this…this was the most wonderful feeling in the world. She was so wet.

“Oh Betty…” He moaned with tightly shut eyes, “Oh…you…you’re…”

“Mhm,” She mewled into his beard, “Do you feel warm now?”

“Oh…god yes…” He breathed, holding her as she ground against him teasingly, “Please don’t let this be a dream, darling,” He whispered as she rocked back and forth gently, “You’re real, you’re here with me right?”

“I am,” She smiled warmly, leaning over him to lightly kiss his forehead.  

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
